Chennai district
Chennai district, also and formerly known as Madras district, is a district in the state of Tamil Nadu, in India. It is the smallest of all the districts in the state, but has the highest human density. The district is a city district which means that it does not have a district headquarters. Most of the city region of Chennai comes under this district. It is divided into five taluks, namely, * Egmore-Nungambakam * Fort Tondiarpet * Mambalam-Guindy * Mylapore-Triplicane * Perambur-Purasaiwakkam. Geography Chennai district covers an area of 178.2 km2 located on the Eastern Coastal Plains of India. It is situated on the northeastern corner of Tamil Nadu along the Coramandel coast, a region bounded by the Bay of Bengal and is surrounded inland by the districts of Tiruvallur and Kanchipuram. It lies between 12°59' and 13°9' of the northern latitude and 80°12' and 80°19' of the eastern longitude at an average altitude of 6 metres above sea level on a 'sandy shelving breaker swept' beach. Terrain slope varies from 1:5000 to 1:10,000. The terrain is very flat with contours ranging from 2 m to 10 m above mean sea level with a few isolated hillocks in the southwest beyond the district limits at St. Thomas Mount, Pallavaram and Tambaram.Chapter IX Macro Drainage System in CMA The district runs inland in a rugged semi-circular fashion and its coastline is about 25.60 km (2.5% of the total coastline of Tamil Nadu). Because of its strategic location and economic importance, it is referred to as the "Gateway of South India." The drainage system includes two rivers, namely, Cooum (flowing in the northern part) and Adyar (flowing in the southern part), a canal (the Buckingham), and a stream (the Otteri Nullah) slicing the district into several islands. The district falls under Seismic Zone III indicating a moderate risk of earthquake. Geologically the district is divided into three regions, namely, sandy, clayey and hard-rock regions. The soil comprises clay, shale and sandstone. Of the total land area, reserved forests cover 2.71 km2 and is concentrated in and around the Guindy National Park region, one of the few national parks in the world located within a city. The forest cover of the district is as follows: Climate |date=August 2010 }} Demographics According to the 2011 census Chennai district has a population of 4,681,087, roughly equal to the nation of Norway or the US state of South Carolina. This gives it a ranking of 27th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 7.77%. Chennai has a sex ratio of 986 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 90.33%. This district is listed as the "most advanced" district in Tamil Nadu. It had a resident population of 4,681,087 as of 2011, yielding an average density of 26,903 persons per km2, excluding the huge commuter traffic from neighbouring districts. This is against a density of 24,963 persons per km2 in 2001, making it the district with the second highest density in the country.Suburbs record higher population growth The sex ratio is 1000:951. The average literacy rate is 80.14%, much higher than the national average of 64.5%. It is 100% urbanised as per Census 2011.http://www.censusindia.gov.in/2011-prov-results/prov_data_products_tamilnadu.html Chennai District has 13.39 per cent of the urban population in the state of Tamil Nadu. The decadal growth of population in Chennai District during 2001-2011 is 7.77 percent. Politics | align="center" | Royapuram | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | D. Jayakumar |- | align="center" | Harbour | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | Pala. Karuppiah |- | align="center" | Dr. Radhakrishnan Nagar | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | P. Vetriivel |- | align="center" | Thiru. Vi. Ka Nagar | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" |V. Neelakandan |- | align="center" | Virugampakkam | align="center" bgcolor="yellow"|DMDK | align="center" |B. Parthasarathy |- | align="center" | Perambur | align="center" bgcolor="#FF0000"|CPIM | align="center" |A. Soundararajan |- | align="center" | Kolathur | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" |M. K. Stalin |- | align="center" | Egmore | align="center" bgcolor="yellow"|DMDK | align="center" |K. Nalla Thambi |- | align="center" | Anna Nagar | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" |S. Gokula Indira |- | align="center" | Villivakkam | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | J. C. D. Prabhakar |- | align="center" | Thiyagaraya Nagar | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | V. P. Kalairajan |- | align="center" | Thousand Lights | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | B. Valarmathi |- | align="center" | Chepauk-Thiruvallikeni | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" |J. Anbazhagan |- | align="center" | Velachery | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | M. K. Ashok |- | align="center" | Mylapore | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | R. Rajalakshmi |- | align="center" | Saidapet | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | G. Senthamizhan |- | style="font-size: 80%" colspan=3 bgcolor="#cceeff" align="center"| Source: Office of the CEO,Tamil Nadu. |- bgcolor="#cccccc" valign="top" !Lok Sabha Constituency !Political Party !Elected Representative |- | align="center" | Chennai North | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" | T. K. S. Elangovan |- | align="center" | Chennai South | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | C. Rajendran |- | align="center" | Chennai Central | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" | Dayanidhi Maran |- | style="font-size: 80%" colspan=3 bgcolor="#cceeff" align="center"| Source: Indian Elections / Election Commission of India. |- |} References External links * Chennai District - சென்னை மாவட்டம் * Chennai District Category:Chennai district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu